


No Eyed Girl

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Demon Summoning, Eldritch, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Kinda, Matricide, Obsession, POV Rose Lalonde, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Song: No Eyed Girl (Lemon Demon), Songfic, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, rose is gonna get that alien pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Knowing what we know, knowing what we don't knowThis is gonna change our worldFeeling how I feel, I'll accept the unrealIf you be my no-eyed girlRose Lalonde tries to summon an other-worldly being, and gets her wish.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_Knowing what we know, knowing what we don't know  
This is gonna change our world  
Feeling how I feel, I'll accept the unreal  
If you be my no-eyed girl_

Rose completed the chalk circle on her attics wooden floor and stuffed it into her pocket, pouring over the instructions laid out in her grimoire in the warm candlelight.

All she needed was the final ingredient: virgin blood.

She grabbed the kitchen knife and stood up over the sigil, holding the blade to the back of her dark wrist, taking in a deep breath before digging it in deep and briskly slicing down until the blade slipped away, taking a few drops of blood with it. Rose held her wrist over the seal and let the blood stream out and fall onto the circle, seeping into the wood grain and pouring over the lines of chalk.

Not quite sure of the correct amount, the girl shook her arm and flicked her blood down before messily tying a bandage she had prepared around her wrist, red already peering through the white.

Quickly, she stepped back and consulted her grimoire, her muttered recital turning into a certain and amazed chant as the white chalk began to glow, her blood fizzling away as if it evaporated. The light of the candles also seemed to grow more intense, the yellow flame flickering into an intense and rising ghostly silver blaze.

The final syllable of the summon left her lips and the lurid glow grew more intense until a white ball dripped into existence in the centre of the sigil, slowly spinning and stretching until it was an oval twice the length of her body. Silver streaks drifted around the edges of white, the oval thinning out near the centre until it split and a floating ring was left hanging in the air, light spilling out into the attic.

“H-hello? I have summoned you.” She affirmed nervously, looking around at what was seemingly a portal to another dimension.

“Hello.” Her voice seemed to resonate through Rose’s mind and body, sending a pleasant shiver from her brain and down her spine. She suddenly felt...protected, and blissful. 

Light warped in the portal and something began to step out, Rose having to squint as the attic flooded with more white. The light was tinged with a rich jade, as if Rose was looking into a garden in the sunlight, wherein each leaf glistened like stained glass.

“Hello! Hi-I-um didn’t know that this would work. You’re kind of like a happy accident.”

“An Accident Happy To Be Here.”

The woman stood out of the portal and Rose could finally take everything in.

She was tall, almost twice Rose’s height, and her limbs were slender but not gaunt, each inch of flesh glowing vibrantly, which was entirely exposed to the world but was practically featureless; with a blank groin and a flat chest, yet she had strange, nubby protrusions from what was presumably her rib area, three on each side. Her body seemed to glitch, as if her very particles were being rejected by the new universe, but she showed no pain in her expression, which was neutral, if somewhat confused. What was confusing to Rose was how she conveyed expressions, as the beautiful creature had no eyes, nor open sockets to hold them, as if the space in which her eyes should be was completely ignored and closed with skin and bone. The silhouette of light had short yet messy hair, with wonderful curls and two long horns protruding from her scalp, one of them sporting a curvy hook.

Overall she had the most ethereal and alien beauty about her, yet gave off a sense of warning that Rose couldn’t quite place; but above that, overwhelmingly so, was a sense of adoration and love, as if that moment were always meant to happen.

“Y-you’re so beautiful.” She whispered, taken aback by it all. 

“Oh, Well, Thank You. You Are Also...I Have Never Observed Anything Quite Like You.” The figure of light seemed to blush, cheeks tinging jade.

“God-I don’t even know your name and I’m already-my name is Rose, Rose Lalonde. May I know yours?”

“Oh, How Rude Of Me. My Name Is Ķ̧̬̦͓̠̗͊͂̌͛̐̔͐́͐͟͟͟͠a̛͕̦̱̠͚̞͋̆̈́́̓̈́n̶̨̲͔̹̙̈́̿̆̑͢͟͝a̸̢̨̲͕̺͓͉̣̤̽̉͑͌̚͠y̮͈̣͙͈̋̏͆̓̾͜͝a̷̠̙̘͕̞̦̼̮̐̇̎̅̓̍̌̆͟ M̵̡͕̬̺̗̣̆͗͗͌͡ȧ̡̭̪̹̻̻͉̩͔̀̅͑̃̾̒-

Rose doubled over and pressed her head in between her hands, brain suddenly spilling over the brim with a barrage of noise and colour and things her mind couldn’t bear. It was like words pushed against the inside of her skull and urged the bone to crack.

“I’m So Sorry! Are You Alright?”

“Y...yes. What did you say your name was, sorry?”

“Ķ̧̬̦͓̠̗͊͂̌͛̐̔͐́͐͟͟͟͠-Kanaya.”

The pair shared a moment of mutual admiration, both of them drinking in each other’s presence like it was the most incredible thing in the world.

“What Is That, On Your Arm?” Kanaya asked, gesturing to Rose’s wrist.

Rose suddenly realised that her blood had soaked through her bandage, and was dripping off of her fingertips onto the floor.

“It’s my blood, for the summoning spell.”

“Blood? May I Touch It?”

“Um, sure!” Rose unwrapped the bandage and moved forwards, feet stopping just before reaching the chalk outline of the circle. She extended her arm out and Kanaya inspected it curiously, looking over her skin with an inquisitive expression on her eyeless face.

Her long fingertips brushed against the red stain around the raised lips of her cut, Rose feeling a strange, tingling itch on her skin. The irritated surface began to cool, as if it was healing, but then suddenly Rose felt like her flesh was going to fizz away and dissolve into the air, a fantastical pain wracking her flesh through to her bones.

It took a few moments before Rose jerked away, speckles of light lingering for a few seconds more before dissolving into the darkness, a fresh mosaic of a scar left printed on her skin in place of the cut.

“Y-Your Blood It-”

There was an extension of light from the glow of Kanaya’s fingers, a sparkle like the one that had previously glistened on Rose’s arm, radiant pixels suddenly spreading through the air in the most beautifully blinding spectacle the human had ever had the bliss of witnessing. It quickly spread like wind through embers, flickering and glowing, whisking around inside the circle until Rose could barely tell where Kanaya begun and the light fractals ended.

Rose moved her eyes up to Kanaya’s face, which met her eye-line with her own worried and shocked expression, the pair speechless as the light expanded and whirled around her. The portal in which Kanaya stepped through pulled the sparks into its abyss of light, the wind growing stronger until Kanaya felt herself struggle to stay planted on the wooden ground.

“No-wait-!”

“I-It’s Alright, Rose We’re Out Of Time, I Can’t-” The portal opened up wide, the wind and light whirling around the room with a metallic pulse.

“Wh-when can I see you again! Kanaya!”

The portal opened up and consumed Kanaya, the light coalescing with her own as she was swallowed back into her own universe. There was a shockwave, an explosion of light, forcing Rose away from the summoning sigil and sending her across the attic with whatever else was there with her, colliding with the wall and making the girl cry out in pain.

Pixels of light and matter lingered in the air where the two universes had met, drifting like ashes remaining from the fire of the two girls meeting. Rose gazed upon them as she fell to the floor with the rest of the attics contents, watching them peacefully float and glitch as her vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose couldn’t sleep. She would never sleep again. She saw the light and it was beautiful, and her eyes would never forget the divine glow.

The girl hadn’t realised just how dark her world was, how empty and meaningless it was until she met Kanaya. They barely spoke, and yet she felt something, something in her mind, in her heart and in her soul that made her ache for her presence, ache to learn more and to be blinded by her light again.

As soon as she came to, Rose tried to reignite the summoning sigil, pouring out as much as she could manage before she finally realised that her blood would no longer work.

She at least had that scar, that ethereal pink patchwork on her dark skin. It was her reminder of Kanaya, each inch of the pixelated burn the remnants of something beautiful, and a marker of what she had to do. 

The absence of sleep was a blessing, letting her work tirelessly to get Kanaya back. Time no longer flowed like it did before she was enlightened by Kanaya’s presence, day and night didn’t matter, all she needed to do was study and find a way to get her back, permanently, even if she had to end the world she just needed to see her again.

Admittedly she neglected her own physical health, dark rings circling her eyes, her curls becoming unruly and her stomach clawing for attention. Humans were so pathetically weak. 

There had been myths concerning beings of light and Rose let them consume her life for hope of further advancement, because there had to be some truth to them, some way to help her get Kanaya back, after all she had already seen her once. Most texts were in Kanaya’s language filtered through a human lens, illegible and fantastical, barley real.

At first her mother didn’t care for her research, as per usual, but she began to interfere, she became a nuisance. Rose realised that her own blood may not be usable, but her mothers may be, and she’d need a lot of it.

Rose stood in the attic where it all began, smile on her face, tiered eyes wide with excitement. Her hands were shaky, dropping what was left of her mother into the summoning circle, much larger than what she originally used. She didn’t need to consult her grimoire, the words practiced on her tongue, slipping away with habitual ease.

The glow was much brighter this time, threatening to eviscerate her with its lurid glare, what was left of her mother beginning to glitch and evaporate away, becoming unmade and fusing with another universe. Wind and light rushed around her like the powerful wash of the ocean, her body drowning in the power she couldn’t handle.

“K...Ķ̧̬̦͓̠̗͊͂̌͛̐̔͐́͐͟͟͟͠a̛͕̦̱̠͚̞͋̆̈́́̓̈́n̶̨̲͔̹̙̈́̿̆̑͢͟͝a̸̢̨̲͕̺͓͉̣̤̽̉͑͌̚͠y̮͈̣͙͈̋̏͆̓̾͜͝a̷̠̙̘͕̞̦̼̮̐̇̎̅̓̍̌̆͟!” She called. 

Her voice morphed, changing into something so incredibly beautiful and sonorous, combating the gush of light threatening to wash her away.

“Rose? Rose Is That You?”

“Yes! It’s alright, it’s alright, I’m here!”

Kanaya burst into existence, more pixels of light emerging and spreading out like clusters of stars, rippling across her skin and through the air. Rose rushed forwards, a glow coming from under her feet as she stepped into the circle, reality collapsing away and time standing still.

Rose looked up at Kanaya, the tears pricking her eyes sparkling away into the matter around them, a smile on her face. Kanaya hesitantly took Rose’s hand in hers, leaning down to kiss her. The feeling was ethereal and indescribable, warmth and love and light gushing through her like electricity, the girl feeling like her face was struck by lighting the moment their lips connected.

The feeling prickled and burned up her entire body, Kanaya’s doing the same. It was nice, it was good.

The two held each other close as reality imploded and they faded into eternity together, the two universes fusing and colliding to create a new reality for them both.

All that existed was their light. 

_And I’d do it all again_   
_And I’d Do It All Again_   
_And I’d Do It All Again~_


End file.
